User talk:Richard1990
Help/Basics Well i've been updating on the Fallout wikia, then I came onto the Uncharted wikia, and from a look at a few artciles, it needs improving, so I know pretty much the basics of the basics when it comes to editing, any hints/tips? Wiki friends Damn, it's great to see the Uncharted Wiki decent again O_o. I came here from the Jak and Daxter Wikia (I'm assuming you know whats it about. It's ND's previous series). I wanna ask if we can be Wiki friends? --Tim H 19:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Quote Template This wiki should have templates for character quotes Quote. --Mateo22 21:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Someone's opened a fake page named Uncharted 3.Please delete it and block the user.User:Bling1907 Film/Game canon Why split up the character pages (make a game and film page for Nate)? The game and film are the same canonicial storyline. If it's the same character in the same universe, I see no reason to give him 2 pages. --Mateo22 01:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey I found the HUD icons of Beretta,Uzi and Wes-44.But how i can put it on the weapon info box?-User:Bling1907 Question ´bout a Wiki Hello ! I would like to ask if a wiki about older/senior gamers experiences in the wonderful world of games would be interesting and if you think i should make a wiki about this topic. It would be articles about my longtime experiences in gaming and especially in newer games like uncharted. I thought it would be interesting for people around and over 50 to read about the progessions of videogames and what they miss if they dont play. Especially the PS3 with its userfriendly GUI and the standard of the games should reach older people who want to play. So what about my idea - is it worth the work or not ? Your answer is welcome ! Greetings Hewi--Hewides 12:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cintamani stone picture Hi, I'm not good with adding in a picture, could you work on the picture I uploaded in the Cintamani Stone article? It's there but out of place. Just a Couple Suggestions Do you think it would be better if we had a "Did you know..." section on the main page, like a lot of other wikis do? Also, do you think it would be better if we changed our skin? IMO, the one right now doesn't suit Uncharted very well, but I want to hear what you think. Darth Plagueis 00:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to rephrase that lol. I meant that the current skin is good, but it could have a few more colors on it. Maybe adding in some green, to make it a bit more tropical (for U:DF and those segments in U:AT where you're running around in Borneo). Or maybe putting in a bit of brown to make it look more worn (in keeping with the look of the ruins of both games). Darth Plagueis 22:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Info Boxes Hey where can I find the info boxes to insert in articles, such as Character, Location, Mission etc. etc., I'd appreciate it. Grand Theft AJ 16:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry My stupid little brother got a hold of the character info box template (he basicly makes a life of messing up wiki), unfortunately, its gone now, pelase don't blame me, I will be sure to give'em a good punch in the throat when mum's not looking. Won't happen again. ~BattleSword_1 (Talk) ~ 16:59 Thursday, Fedurary 11, 2010 UPDATE: I believe this was a false alarm, can someone check to make sure, I don't want to be responsible for the loss of a template, thanks. Sully So, Sully never really dies? But in Uncharted 1 he gets shot in the heart. That makes no sence, does it? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User_talk:PacBoyCraZ|'MY TALK PAGE!!!']] 01:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *I guess that makes sence, and I guess Nate didn't have time to check and see if Sully was dead or alive... But can you tell me how to get through the fourth chapter? I'm on the second shootout, and I keep gettin' killed. I run in there, shoot a little, beat some guys up, and then I end up getting killed! The game is great, just I need some help? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User_talk:PacBoyCraZ|'MY TALK PAGE!!!']] 01:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Maps Thanks for setting up a wiki for these great games. (I'm guessing, by your number of edits that you made the site.) But, all the articles for Multiplayer Maps are stubs. The player/weapon spawns should be more ephasized in these, after a neat, detailed discription of the map. Thanks for any help you can give. ThanksP dump 03:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maps I thought the same way. I'll help that along. Walkthroughs. I was also going to fill in the walkthroughs in the levels. However, I would not be taking them from the stategy guides. I don't know if that matters or not so long as they're accurate. Also a question about how to get the little controller button thing in the type. (Like: To perform a melee attack press of the square button) Hey Thanks for the message. You may remember sending me a message about my edit of the Moss-12 article. Well, I made an account and I'm here to help with the Uncharted Wiki however I can. MattmanDude 22:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Decent Pics Thanks so much for uploading the decent stratergy guide pics of the characters, i been waiting for someone to upload them pics of the characters. :D Sorry i acidentally sent this to Flynn212 thinking he uploaded them, but when i looked it was you so thanks =) Will you please stop taking pictures that I post, maybe the Navarro pic was a bad one but I added the older versions of Drake's and Elena's but you just want it to be the way you think it should be. So I can you stop being selfish or I will remove more pics. I Don't care what you rather have, you gotta have the older ones too. It wouldn't be that great with only the Uncharted 2 pics. You're so selfish, I don't care anymore. Anyways it's not like you're the boss to make it how you want. So if you don't accept the ideas of others, then they don't repsect your ways. Boosters are wrong Hey, dude - I fixed the boosters earlier (Sure Foot is slot 2, Veiled is slot 1) and you put them back... trying to help out - I put them back in the right way. Uncharted 2 Weapons Navbox Hi, I recently coded a navbox for all of the weapons featured in Uncharted 2. Which can be found here. Would you like to use it on weapon pages? [[User:Speedracer32|'Speedracer32']] [[User Talk:Speedracer32|'Chit Chat']] Fine, as long as you include the older pics I won't removed those pics. But let me also upload my own pics for galleries and other stuff. Sorry, but, I wasn't planning on moving any pictures. It's just a simple nav. [[User:Speedracer32|'Speedracer32']] [[User Talk:Speedracer32|'Chit Chat']] Good, let me upload other pics for other characters. I will not remove those pics, just leave the page alone. Hey I left that pic for wetsuit Drake. Hey, what level are you in the game? OMG!! FFXIII HIGH FIVE!!! Dude I love that game, that and Uncharted 2 are the 2 games I play right now. And Splinter Cell on the Xbox. Hey, give me your psn so we can play and stuff. Platzor/Glowzor Hey, do you think it'd be appropriate to type up an article on Platzor/Glowzor when the Siege Expansion Pack is released? I can take full responsibility, or just include a section on the Skelzor article explaining them being skin variants. What's your suggestion? --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 14:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Help With the Titles of these Articles I was wondering if you could change the titles of these two articles, (The)Highrise and The Musuem. Just simply change the names to their appropriate titles, please. Thanks. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 21:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that, I've always had trouble moving articles and such on wikis. Also, you can edit the Highrise and Museum Map articles to your liking to be in correct order with templates from your other multiplayer maps. I just edited their previous, inferior drafts for basic reasons. Always glad to help. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 23:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Double Cash Weekend? I've been hearing that another Double Cash Weekend starts this Friday, but numerous suggestions as to what the occasion is for (Cinco de Mayo, Earth Day, etc., most were of Cinco de Mayo). Is there anyway for you to confirm this for me? Gracias! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 19:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nevermind, 'found out it's valid, and I guess it's simply celebrating the pack? Wonder if they'll have exclusive costumes like Doughnut Drake and Lazarevic :D --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 20:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Howdy all Howdy all, I've made some anonymous edits before and I thought I'd finally make an account. Mindblowing revelation: co-op money cap is $250K, I learned this from Arne on the ND Forums. Cheers! Level 56 here. Drummer nrg 01:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) New Uncharted Wiki Chatango! Hi, TreatTheSickness here to inform you of our brand new Chatango, where you can ask questions and get answers fast, chat about your ideas for the Uncharted series, tell what you think about it, or just hang out and talk. Simply go here! ---- Signing up is easy, simply go to "set name", type in the username of your choice, push sign up and your off! If you feel you rather not join, you can always be anonymous and choose a temporary name. ---- Admins and Moderators have yet to be selected, but simply ask if you'd like to be one, as there are few spots open. I'd love to see you and many other members be there. Have fun! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 19:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC)